39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Natalie Kabra
'Natalie Kabra '''is the daughter of Lucians Isabel Kabra and Vikram Kabra, and the younger sister of Ian Kabra. Talents Natalie was shown to be very good with poisons, like her mother Isabel Kabra. Her aim with a dart gun exceeds anyone else's in the series, except for Isabel, possibly. She was always impeccably dressed, like her brother, Ian. Appearance and Personality Like her brother Ian, she is described as being very good-looking, with tan skin, amber eyes, and silky black hair. She speaks with a silky British accent, and dresses finely, just like her brother. Also like her brother, she thinks she is better than everyone else due to her wealth, though this attitude tends to weaken with maturity. She behaves like an innocent and sweet child, but is proficient, as any Lucian, in poisons and other forms of assault. She and Ian like to wear Prada outfits and show to be very dependent of her mother. According to The Black Book of Buried Secrets, she was found in her mother's closet sleeping on her sweaters. Also in the book, it appears she has formed a friendship with Janus agent Sophie Watson. She also may have known or has contacted Lilya Chernova, an Ekat. Appearences The Maze of Bones Natalie Kabra attended Grace's funeral with her brother, Ian. She and her brother are the first team to join the Clue Hunt. She is later with Ian and Irina discussing Dan, Amy, and the Madrigals. After that, she and Ian try to steal an almanac from Alistair but Alistair escapes while she and Ian start to fight about Ian not being able to survive without Natalie. She is seen pointing a dart gun at Dan and Amy in the Paris catacombs before Alistair charges her, resulting in Dan and Amy's escape. One False Note In this book she and Ian knock Dan and Amy out of their boat and capture them. She is later seen pointing a dart gun at Dan and Amy while Ian is playing the harpsichord. Amy jumps to save Ian and Natalie shoots at her but misses. The Sword Thief She first appears with Ian stealing Dan and Amy's identities while in trench coats to hide their own faces. She then appears on the plane trying to make Nellie shut up by slightly drugging her drink but fully drugs it on accident during turbulence. Nellie pretends to drink it, but she spits it out on Ian and Natalie. Nellie sits on their carry-on and demands that she gets all their money they have if they want the antidote. She, Ian, Saladin, and Nellie then save Dan, Amy and Alistair from the Yazuka warriors and form an alliance. The seven go to Alistair's house and Amy and Ian start falling in love, to Dan and Natalie's disgust. They then find a cave and go inside to find the Clue, which is gold. Dan tricks Natalie and Ian into thinking that their next destination is Lake Tash, so Ian and Natalie then close the exit and escape the cave leaving Dan, Amy, and Alistair trapped inside. Mission 4: The Lucian Fort In this mission, Ian and Natalie Kabra go to Kyrgyzstan to find the supposed "Clue" in Lake Tash. They rent a hotel in Bishkek, the capital of Kyrgyzstan. The hotel manager calls them "what terrible children" when you go and talk to him. In their hotel room, they wrote "Flight to Budapest" on their notebook and erased it. When the player (you) goes to Budapest, you meet Ian and Natalie. Ian says accidentally that they want to look at the Crown of St. Stephen to find the Clue. It is revealed that Natalie is not talking because she is sulking since they were monitoring the area. Beyond the Grave Natalie Kabra and Ian Kabra do not make an appearance in ''Beyond The Grave, due to the fact that Dan Cahill tricked them into thinking that the next Clue was in Lake Tash, Kyrgyzstan; however, they are mentioned recurringly during the book. ''The Black Circle In this book she and Ian first appear in Cairo following Dan and Amy in a crazy car chase. The Holts pelt Ian and Natalie's limo with meat pies, but she stays inside, unlike Ian, who is covered in meat pies. She then appears in Russia making an alliance with Irina Spasky. She and Ian the followed the Holts down the Road of Bones. In Too Deep Natalie's first appearance in this book is while she is watching Irina being lectured by Isabel, then taken shopping. She appears next in the back of Isabel's Hummer while Isabel is trying to block Dan and Amy's plane from taking off. Afterwards, she is about to be silenced by Irina Spasky but thinks and reacts quickly, pushing Irina's finger back and silencing Irina, while also popping the joint of Irina's finger. The Viper's Nest First, Natalie appears impersonating an airport worker, then stalks off to the ladies' room minutes later to receive a text from Reagan Holt. Natalie also has a very brief appearance in the last chapters of the book with a horrified look on her face as her mother is pushing Dan towards a rotating helicopter blade. The Emperor's Code In this book Natalie has another brief appearance. She is seen capturing Dan along with her brother and dropping him in a lollipop machine; then hiring a man to attack Dan and Jonah. Storm Warning As shown in [[Storm Warning|''Storm Warning]], Natalie has a softer side than originally portrayed. She often has the same dream about Dan, Amy, and herself about to be killed by a rotating helicopter blade. She is seen at one point riding [[The Universal Force|the Universal Force]]. Universal Force is an anagram for Lucians Forever. She is then seen climbing a waterfall after Amy along with Isabel. She and Isabel are following Amy across a bridge when Nellie throws nutmegs at them, making them slip and fall. When Amy and Dan are sabotaging Isabel for part of her bracelet, Natalie, quote (Amy), "looked like a frightened five-year-old." She asked for Amy to tie her up because she was afraid that her mother would hurt her because Amy, Dan, and Nellie got away. Amy says multiple times that Natalie's ideas are "smart." ''Into the Gauntlet First Natalie is seen with her brother and mother in the limo after they stole the lead from Dan and Amy. She is then seen at the Globe with her brother, under Isabel's heels. After that, Ian and Natalie are at the church asking each clue hunting team how many clues they have. Natalie and her brother, Ian, with everyone else enter a building to the Gauntlet, and find their mother, Isabel Kabra, in the laboratory. Isabel demands to know everyone else's clues, except Ian and Natalie's because she already knows them. At one point in traveling to the Gauntlet, Natalie was about to fall off of a cliff, but Dan keeps his grip on her ankle so she doesn't fall down. She also gets shot by Isabel in the foot. In the end, Ian and Natalie are going to tell their mother that they are disowning her. She complains that their credit cards are going to be cancelled, but then McIntyre says they get $2,000,000 for going past the gauntlet. She then says "I thought being poor was really bad, but..." This remark makes Dan roll his eyes and say, "You were poor for only about two seconds." Mission 10: End Game Natalie appears in Mission 10: End Game, guiding you in the Lucian challenge. The Medusa Plot Natalie left her new boarding school and saw a billboard with Isabel on it from a distance, and ran into Harrods to calm herself down. She is in a changing room, which turns into a box, and two Vespers carry her away. She is in a holding cell, captured by the Vespers, along with Fiske, Nellie, Ted, Alistair, Reagan and Phoenix. She is about to be shot by the Vespers, when a voice (Isabel Kabra) says "No, not her." and they shoot Nellie instead. The Vespers send down tweezers and anesthetic, after Phoenix can not pull the bullet out of Nellie, Natalie has to get it out, and finds it very quickly because (quote Nellie) "Anyone with eyebrows plucked like that knows how to use tweezers!" A King's Ransom In A King's Ransom, Natalie and the other six hostages are still in Vesper hands. In the cell where they're jailed, the Vespers made their first mistake: serving them a meal placed on a ceramic casserole dish. Nellie realizes and breaks it, earning themselves a weapon. Day of Doom'' Natalie and Ian are reunited. Later, while trying to destroy the Machina Fini Mundi by hitting it with a piece of metal, she is electrocuted by Vesper One's handhold Machina Fini Mundi security system. Ian quickly did CPR when he felt for a pulse, but, unfortunately, Natalie was dead. Her death drove her mother into an uncontrollable rage and goes to the side of good, making her drink the Master Serum, and killing countless Vesper henchmen. Family *Isabel Kabra (Mother, deceased) *Vikram Kabra (Father) *Ian Kabra (Older Brother) *Jane Cahill (Great x21 Grandaunt, deceased) *Thomas Cahill (Great x21 Granduncle, deceased) *Luke Cahill (Great x22 Grandfather, deceased) *Katherine Cahill (Great x21 Grandaunt, deceased) *Madeleine Cahill (Great x21 Grandaunt, deceased) *Gideon Cahill (Great x23 Grandfather, deceased) *Olivia Cahill (Great x23 Grandmother, deceased) Online Natalie Kabra appears online on the Cahill Web and cards. Natalie Kabra’s report on Grace Cahill ’s funeral on Cahill Web To: Lucian Leadership (aka Mum and Dad) From: Natalie Kabra Re: Grace Cahill’s funeral 22 August 2008 I hope this competition doesn’t require us to spend much time in the States. I couldn’t tell if I was at a funeral or a circus yesterday! I’m ashamed to have such crass relatives. Whoever let the Holts out of their cage to come to the funeral could have at least dressed them in proper clothes. After they put dear old Grace in the ground, a select group of “mourners” was invited inside for the will reading. We were right about everything. Grace set up a competition to find the 39 Clues and everyone got to choose between a million dollars and the first Clue. Naturally, Ian and I chose the Clue. After all, doesn’t a million American dollars work out to something like four British pounds? I’m more concerned about William McIntyre than those grimy orphans. He avoided my question when I asked if he was also a Cahill. I believe that man is hiding something. I suggest we keep an eye on him. I don’t believe there’s any reason to worry about Amy and Dan. You should have seen the look on their simpleton faces during the video! It’s quite obvious that Grace told them nothing about the competition ahead of time. I suppose she didn’t want to get their hopes up. They don’t stand a chance. Amy and Dan are simply outclassed. In fact, it would have been kinder not to invite them at all. They’ll just have to learn the hard way that having the Cahill name doesn’t mean you have the Cahill spirit. What a waste. Ian and I are already in the lead. We recognized the first Clue right away. I suppose it is a slight advantage that our library has first editions of every Lucian text ever written. This is going to be too easy. Natalie Kabra's Guide to the Universe on Cahill Web 11 May 2008 Greetings, Internet peasants — My name is Natalie and this is my first time “blogging.” I used to think that the Internet was only for poor people who wanted to buy used designer shoes (ewww) but it turns out that this blogging thing is quite popular. I read a few and realized that it was time to step in. The problem with the Internet is that even stupid people are allowed to write blogs! Ugly people, too! There are no rules! So I decided that I needed to start a blog so that you Internet peasants could read the thoughts of an intelligent, sophisticated person. If you read my blog a lot and learn from me, you might become a better human being. Give it a try. You have nothing to lose . . . . . trust me. ---- 13 May 2008 Hello again. I realized that you probably want to know a little about me. Of course, anyone with half a brain could look me up online and learn that: 1) I’m 11 years old 2) I live in London but travel loads 3) My parents are super rich and I know heaps of important people. You can stop rolling your eyes. And don’t call me conceited. You’re just jealous. It’s not bragging if it’s true! At least that’s what my mum tells me. You can always stop reading if it bothers you, but I know you’ll be back. I’m having tea with Prince William and Prince Harry this afternoon, and I know you’ll want to hear all about it! Ta-ta! ---- 14 May 2008 Too full of delicious crumpets to write. The princes were just lovely. I think Harry might fancy me. I’m much prettier than that common girlfriend of his. She was wearing black trousers with brown shoes! Honestly . . . some people belong in a zoo. ---- 22 May 2008 Tomorrow, I’m going to a debating tournament in Edinburgh with my school’s debate team. I’m the best, naturally, but neither of my parents have seen me debate yet. They have very important jobs and are quite busy. My mum went to Sweden and Brazil last week! I bet that’s more than your mum has ever traveled! My mum and my dad are going to take our family’s jet to Edinburgh to see me tomorrow. I can’t wait to show them how easy it is for me to make the other debaters cry! They’re going to be very impressed. CliqueMe: Natalie Kabra Name: Natalie Kabra Hometown: London Interests: Afternoon tea, Catherine the Great, high fashion, female pirates, target practice, the south of France, fox hunting, being fashionably late Favorite TV Shows: What Not to Wear, Pop Idol, anything on the Travel Channel that’s not about budget motels Favorite Books: The Clique, The Jungle Book, Gulliver’s Travels, Alice in Wonderland, anything by Shakespeare—especially Julius Caesar. I can read in French, too. Favorite Movies: Breakfast at Tiffany’s, Sleeping Beauty, Mean Girls Favorite Music: Lily Allen, The Spice Girls, Rihanna, and all the famous classical composers like Mozart, Beethoven, and Stravinsky; basically anything underappreciated by common people Favorite Quotes: “I will not be triumphed over.”—Cleopatra About Me: I probably don’t have time for you. If Natalie doesn't go shopping today, she may be forced to wear the same outift twice. Comments: Ian Kabra: You never finished Julius Caesar. You left it on the plane to Fiji! Henrietta Netherfield: Natalie! When r u coming back 2 school?! Dan Cahill: You look like you’re gonna throw up in your picture. Clair Cane: where are you? we've been waiting for hours in the archery field on the grounds of your estate!!! And Indira's been getting text messages from your brother saying you're going to Austria and "Call Me"- is that true? Cards Natalie's main card is Card 112. ]] She also appears in Card 151 (but it is not her card). She also appears with Ian on Card 280: Kabra Mansion. Category:Lucian Category:Madrigal Category:Vespers Category:Kabra Family Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Maze of Bones Category:Children Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:The Emperor's Code Category:The Black Circle Category:The Viper's Nest Category:Storm Warning Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Missions Category:Mission 10 Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:In Too Deep Category:Major Characters Category:The Medusa Plot Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Leaders Category:Mission 11 Category:A King's Ransom Category:The 39 Clues Category:CliqueMe Category:Possible Vesper Category:Suspected Vesper Category:Branch Leaders Category:Kidnappings Category:The Dead Of Night Category:Cahill Files Category:Isabel Kabra Category:Rapid Fire Category:Day of Doom Category:Deceased Category:Hostages Category:Shatterproof Category:Trust No One Category:Mission 4 Category:Lucian Cards